


Mac and Dennis become Lifeguards

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [21]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Mac and Dennis become Lifeguards

 

  
Philadelphia, PA

"I'm on wavepool duty today Char" Mac says to his best friend since childhood "and I'm with Dennis Reynolds"  
"God, dude he is insufferable" Charlie sighs "i'm so sorry"

Mac needed all the help he could get if he was going to spend the whole day with Dennis.   
Even though Dennis Reynolds was, in Mac's opinion, the most pretentious person he had ever met, he had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Dennis" Mac nods as he sits on his lifeguard station "Hope no-one drowns on you"  
"McDonald" Dennis sighs "Same for you"

Mac had to admit he enjoyed watching the girls flouncing around in front of him, apparently trying to impress him, not realising he liked dudes.

"Hey Mac?" Dennis shouts across the wavepool.  
"Yeah, Dennis" Mac shouts back, sneaking a glance at Dennis through his sunglasses.  
"You should put a shirt on, you'll get burnt" Dennis says, admittedly he didn't care if Mac got burnt, but seeing the other guy without a shirt was certainly distracting him from doing his job.  
"It's 88 degrees Dennis" Mac shouts back

Mac loved being a lifeguard, especially when it was hot because Dennis would always demand he put his shirt back on and slowly, as the day went on, Dennis would get hotter and hotter before he, himself had to take his shirt off.  
Dennis found himself sneaking glances at Mac as he was running one of the days aqua aerobics sessions, the sheen of sweat coating his skin making it glow in the heat of the days sunshine.  
"You know I can see you staring at me Reynolds" Mac chuckles as he sneaks up behind Dennis   
"Jesus Mac" Dennis jumps "You scared me"  
"It's very unprofessional to gawk at your co-workers" Mac says raising an eyebrow   
"It's very unprofessional to walk around shirtless" Dennis says mimicking Mac's facial expression  
"But then how would you see my body?" Mac smiles cheekily, not easing up on his favourite hobby, winding up Dennis.  
"Shut it McDonald" Dennis whines, he could think of plenty of other ways he'd like to see Mac's body but he certainly wasn't going to let him know that.  
"McDonald, get back to your station" A very unimpressed voice says from behind him.  
Mr Lewis, their boss was a fat old man, who 'apparently' used to be a lifeguard himself but Mac could definitely not imagine that  
"Sure thing, sorry Mr L" Mac says before winking at Dennis and scurrying off to his station.

Hours passed before Mac was at Dennis' station yet again.  
"You know for a rich boy, you aren't as bad as I thought you were" Technically Mac was telling a slight lie, but Dennis was cute and easy to wind up.  
"you aren't bad yourself" Dennis mutters under his breath "For a poor boy"  
"Your nose is burnt" Mac points out flicking the end of Dennis' nose "and guess what?"  
"You aren't" Dennis states  
"I'm not" Mac laughs, rubbing his hand over his arm, which caused Dennis to notice a new tattoo, it was a beautifully designed feather, it almost looked like a delicately painted work of art, much like Mac himself.

"How would you feel about" Dennis stutters "Getting a slushie or something when our shift is over?"  
"A slushie? How old are you? Mac laughs   
"28, you know that" Dennis mutters " You came to my birthday"  
"I was kidding" Mac says playfully slapping Dennis' shoulder "I'd like to go for a slushie"


End file.
